Nós que somos jovens
by Raposa Branca
Summary: TRADUÇÃO DE "WE THAT ARE YOUNG". É fato sabido que inocentes fazem maus soldados. Felizmente, a infância de Riza Hawkeye não foi tão inocente. Ela tinha de crescer depressa...embora não fosse a única. Os anos jovens do Coronel e de sua Primeira Tenente.
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de avisar: esta fanfiction não é de minha autoria. Ela pertence a Stoplight Delight (/u/1115534/StoplightDelight), e seu título original é "We that are young" (/s/4175371/1/WeThatAreYoung). Meu trabalho é apenas de tradução e adaptação da obra, autorizada pela autora.

Quando comecei a ler "We that are young", já havia muito tempo que eu não acessava o FF. Eu já havia abandonado minha fic há meses, e sabia que a maioria do material de Fullmetal Alchemist era baseado em shippers melosos e aventuras extravagamtes – e como gosto do casal RoyxRiza, eu só encontrava fluffs. Nada contra; no entanto, eu já havia cansado de ler fanfictions. Foi para checar no material de outra ficwriter brasiuleira que topei com "We that are young", porque era o primeiro da lista, era royai e já tinha 30 capítulos.

E que capítulos! Não consegui parar de ler, e acompanhei a fanfic até o fim. Agora, estou acompanhando a segunda parte, "Shall never see so much", que até agora está indo muito bem, a exemplo da primeira. Stoplight Delight é muito gentil e respondeu todos os comentários que fiz a respeito do seu trabalho com humor e leveza. Instigada por tudo isso, li os outros trabalhos postados, one-shots que valem a pena.

Então propus fazer a tradução de sua obra. Tanto por mim, porque é uma oportunidade de desenvolver minhas habilidades de tradutora, e enriquecer meu vocabulário em inglês, quanto por vocês, leitores brasileiros, que não têm conhecimento ou paciência para ler os longos e ricos capítulos da autora. Eu mesmo tenho que deixar o dicionário aberto toda vez que vou ler, tão elaborado é o vocabulário, e ler no computador já desconfortável o bastante para decifrar inglês também.

Ela adorou a idéia, e me deu permissão de traduzir seus trabalhos para o português. Porém, me deparo com uma tarefa difícil: o trabalho de tradução.

Não uma só pessoa que não leia um trabalho estrangeiro traduzido que não reclame que "não deve ser como o original". Pior ainda são aqueles que conhecem o idioma em que a obra foi escrita, e esbravejam ao reconhecer uma palavra ou expressão que não corresponde exatamente à utilizada pelo autor. Ainda pior são os erros de tradução visíveis aos olhos de todos. O tradutor é massacrado por todos os leitores, que o acusam de deturpar a obra original, adicionando meios e modos que distanciam as versões que deveriam ser gêmeas. Eu sei, porque eu também faço isso.

Mas traduzir é um trabalho delicado e complicado. Deve ser fiel ao autor, e não à obra. Como disse Paulo Bezerra, tradutor de diversos livros – inclusive obras de autores russos, como Dostoiéviski - "A função do tradutor não é reescrever a obra, mas recriá-la de tal forma que o seu leitor sinta o autor traduzido e ao mesmo tempo não sinta que está lendo tradução." Por isso é chamada de "adaptação", também, porque deve se acomodar ao universo lingüístico e cultural do idioma de destino. É preciso que a tradução seja verossímil.

Esta é minha maior empreitada nessa área até agora e farei o meu melhor, é claro, e não me utilizarei de tradutores automáticos (coisas horríveis!). Por isso, peço a colaboração de vocês: comentários, críticas, sugestões, dúvidas e eventuais correções são muito bem-vindos, e vou ler cada um deles, responder quando conveniente e corrigir quando necessário. Seu feedback é fundamental para mim, ou estarei andando no escuro. No entanto, peço que sejam educados e façam críticas construtivas – ou seja, _no flames_. Insultar-me não vai adiantar nada, porque nesse caso vou ignorar completamente tudo o que você escreveu.

Obrigada pela sua atenção, e tenho um último pedido antes de começarem a leitura: se for possível, prefiram o original. É uma grande consideração com a autora e comigo, a humilde recriadora do texto.

Boa leitura!

Branca

"_The weight of this sad time we must obey;_

Speak what we feel, not what we ought to say.

The oldest hath borne most: we that are young

Shall never see so much, nor live so long."

"_Temos de obedecer à corrente destes tristes tempos;_

_Dizer o que sentimos, não o que deveríamos dizer;_

_Os mais velhos suportam o pior: nós, que somos jovens,_

_Não veremos tantas coisas, nem viveremos tanto_."

- William Shakespeare, "O Rei Lear". Tradução encontrada em olugardapontadelgada./2005/06/um-rei-lear.html


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

A manhã rompia nas planícies orientais. A estrada fora do vilarejo de Hamner estava deserta, mas um observador atento poderia ter percebido um movimento no fosso norte – o mais profundo dos dois, cheio de mato e capim selvagem. Enquanto o céu cinzento tornava-se lentamente rosa e dourado, uma figura poderia ser vista se arrastando pela vegetação rasteira.

Era um menino. Tinha sete anos de idade, mas parecia muito mais novo. Ele tinha o olhar de um animal assustado e emaciado, seu cabelo emaranhado e felpudo caindo numa cortina suja pelos seus ombros e sobre seus negros e intensos olhos. Ele estava descalço, e vestia-se apenas com os restos esfarrapados de uma blusa de homem. Os botões já tinham há muito tempo sido trocados por comida, e a veste estava presa a seu corpinho esquálido por um pedaço arranjado de cordel de açougueiro. Ele era tão magro que suas mãos pareciam galhinhos finos como pernas de aranha, apertando a barriga inchada de faminto.

Ele estava tremendo, porque era início de primavera e ele estava muito cansado, mas sabia que tinha de continuar andando até que o sol aparecesse, ou então iria congelar. Ele não tinha destino, mas podia ver a cidade no horizonte, e era onde sua atenção estava fixada. Cidades queriam dizer cachorros, que eram maus, e pessoas, que eram piores, mas também significavam chaminés quentes contra as quais ele poderia aconchegar-se, e montes de dejetos e pilhas de cinzas que ele podia revirar atrás de comida, e essas eram coisas boas.

Ele havia sobrevivido ao inverno vivendo em becos de uma cidade grande algum lugar atrás de si. Quando o tempo quente chegou, e as pessoas começaram a se aventurar fora de suas casas mais vezes, ele teve de se mudar. Se as pessoas o vissem uma vez, elas o ignorariam – poderiam até lhe dar alguns _sens_ ou um pedaço de pão. Mas se elas o vissem mais vezes, começariam a pensar que tinham que fazer algo a seu respeito.

Era quando elas iam tentar entregá-lo ao cabo da cidade, e o menino sabia o que _isso_ queria dizer. Ele havia fugido do orfanato público uma vez, e ele nunca, nunca mais voltaria.

O sol estava surgindo sobre a pradaria ondulante às suas costas, mas o garoto estava concentrado na cidade à frente. Estava tão cansado e tão desgraçadamente faminto. Se conseguisse chegar àquela primeira fileira de casas, talvez conseguisse achar um lugar protegido para dormir. E então depois, quando não estivesse tão exausto, ele poderia tentar encontrar comida.

A primeira casa era azul, com bonitas empenas¹ brancas e uma pequena cerca de madeira. O quintal estava vazio, com uma horta bem cuidada e um canteiro de malvas-rosa. O menino passou por ela: não havia lugar algum para se esconder. No quintal seguinte, um homem gordo em um roupão de banho estava sentado lendo jornal e tomando uma caneca de chá quente. A boca do menino salivou dolorosamente com a visão, mas ele correu rapidamente para passar daquela casa e da próxima antes que o homem o notasse. Estava tão cansado...

Um rosnado baixo e hostil que se tornou rapidamente uma série de latidos furiosos assustou tanto o garoto que ele quase caiu de joelhos. Um grande cão negro puxava sua corrente, ladrando para o intruso. O menino disparou a correr, indo o mais rápido que suas pernas macilentas conseguiam até que seus pulmões parecessem que iam explodir. Ele tropeçou, e jogou suas mãos à frente para evitar que cair de cabeça na grama. Tentou pôr-se em pé apressadamente, mas não conseguiu. Então engatinhou para longe da última casa da fileira, e longe do cachorro que o assustara.

Ele sentou-se e abraçou um joelho esquelético. Ele havia chegado sobre uma pedra, e arrancado cascas de ferida e uma boa porção de pele. Ele mordeu o lábio e tentou não chorar. Às vezes era muito difícil ficar sozinho.

Uma vez o menino tivera uma casa, e boa comida para comer e roupas boas para vestir. Ele tivera uma mãe e um pai, e uma bebezinha que dormia num berço e ria quando ele enchia as bochechas e soprava. Então uma noite tudo desapareceu. Ele se lembrava de acordar no meio da noite, sem conseguir respirar. Ele não se recordava de como ele tinha conseguido abrir sua janela, ou como fugira por ela sem se machucar na queda, mas ele se lembrava da senhora que vivia no primeiro andar abraçá-lo com força enquanto ele assistia a grandes línguas de fogo devorarem a casa, deixando apenas fundações fumegantes, e roupas soprando num varal.

Com um esforço gigantesco a criança pôs-se de pé, limpando o sangue de seu joelho arranhado. Ele olhou em volta, desamparado, pensando não pela primeira vez em aonde ir e no que fazer. Então seus olhos recaíram em outra casa. Era na mesma alameda das outras, mas a uma boa distância. Quase parecia uma entidade inteiramente separada do resto da cidade. Era uma casa alta e branca, com a tinta um pouco gasta e a grama um pouco mal cuidada. Uma cerca abarcava três lados do quintal: a quarta estava marcada por uma densa sebe de hortênsias. Havia uma grande árvore de um lado do quintal, e um varal esticado de uma estaca à parede perto da porta dos fundos. Roupas estavam penduradas nele, sussurrando um pouco ao vento.

Por um momento, o menino se sentiu mais sozinho do que nunca. Então o bom senso o dominou. A sebe seria um bom lugar para dormir: ele estaria protegido do vento, e escondido de olhos hostis. Ele poderia dormir ali, e talvez tivesse algo para comer no lixo. Ele começou a andar com a esperança renovada. Se ele ao menos pudesse dormir um pouco, sabia que se sentiria muito, muito melhor.

Logo chegou à sebe. De quatro, se arrastou para seu hospitaleiro abrigo. As finas hastes arranhavam seus braços e pernas, mas ele conseguiu rastejar até um espaço vazio na terra macia. Ele se enrolou como uma bola, abraçando suas pernas contra o peito. Descansou sua cabeça desarrumada contra seu ombro e logo adormeceu, suas tragédias e preocupações esquecidas por algum tempo.

_¹ É a parte triangular de uma parede entre as águas de um telhado" (tradução: Wikipédia) Como em: en./wiki/Image:HouseoftheSevenGables(frontangle)-Salem,Massachusetts.JPG (N.T.)_


End file.
